Rooftop Musings
by Bombay of the Night
Summary: A small look into what might go through a certain cat's head during one of his many sitting on the roof.


A/N: This is just a little thing I thought might at some point go through Kyo's head. This is based mostly off of the anime so don't hurt me too much.

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form claim to have any rights or ownership on the characters or this series. This is done solely for entertainment purposes and no profit is being made from this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He never truly understood the reasoning behind it all. His big mouth usually got him in trouble before he could figure anything out. It wasn't that he didn't want to learn about this thing. It was just something he wasn't used to. He had learned from a young age to lash out at others before they could hurt him.

He really didn't mind a few of his family, they did piss him off like everyone else but it wasn't like the others. Even the damn Yank and the creepy electric girl were all right from time to time though he wasn't going to jump up and give up all of his secrets to them. Sometimes it was better to keep ones mouth shut on certain things. Even if some people didn't believe he could keep secrets. There are always secrets even in families so it wasn't like it would be some big deal if he kept things to himself.

Maybe that's why he didn't feel as pissed off as he should when the Fat Cow was around. He had some idea of the teasing and ridicule you get when you were born with the wrong spirit. They also had their own secrets to hide and understood the need for them. That's why he never bashed the Stupid Cow's brains in when he goes black. Even though he can easily do so when the kid goes black.

The three brats were okay too. The duckling that's supposed to be the Tiger is only slightly annoying at times. He knew what it felt like to be teased and bullied so she wasn't that bad. Though he will never understand that ones insane love of Leeks. The whiny little Rabbit was okay as well, he knew the signs of using something to cope with bad things, his big mouth and temper made him an expert on that. He just needed to get the kid of the path of turning into another pervert like the Snake. The Sheep was the most annoying of the lot, especially since he never even tried to see that he didn't need to be such a snarky little brat. He just hoped the Tiger would snap reason into that ones thick skull before he pounded said skull into the wall, or the kid says something he really shouldn't.

The Dog was okay when not being a dirty old man. He did let him stay here when he could have sent him back to the main house. Though at times he felt like going away when the Snake showed up and there was no Dragon to stop that force of nature from destroying any type of peace there might have been. He'd never admit to anyone, let alone to the Dog's face, that he liked some of the work the man did.

The Snake had one good use though. He would die before admitting it, that when the Snake was around he didn't have to keep trying to beat the Damn Rat. Going up against the Snake was the one of the few times there was no need for him to fight against the Rat but with the Rat. Though he was always happy when the Dragon came and took the perverted Snake away.

He felt he could handle the Monkey better if he would stop apologizing every two seconds. Though he saw that was just another way to cope with things. It didn't mean it couldn't annoy him and make him hide out on the roof when he came over. The Monkey was in the same league as the Boar when it came to the sudden changing of moods. If the Boar would stop liking him and acting like she did around the others with him he might not run away in fear when she came over.

Everyone pissed him off to certain degrees. The Space Cadet though, she just annoyed him from time to time. How can anyone be that clueless and nice at the same time? It wasn't that he really wanted her to change, he just wanted her to not make herself an easy target for people. She was like that sibling that annoys you with their clueless nature of the world, like the Rabbit when he was being really whiny and annoying, but the one you feel the need to help and keep from crying. Like the Tiger when she was getting picked on or the Cow when he was lost. Though he wouldn't let anyone find out he felt like that.

He knew he would still fight with the Damn Rat and try and gain acceptance in the Sohma family. Though in a way he wouldn't be all the disappointed if this group was the only group that wanted him. They wouldn't know that, but he didn't care. They probably felt the same way as well deep down.

Someone just needs to say something.


End file.
